Just At Night
by RedBlue Rose
Summary: Solo en la oscuridad y seguridad de la noche, sabrás que tan lejos puedes llegar. GerxIta.YAOI. ligeramente OOC
1. Chapter 1

Solo en la oscuridad y seguridad de la noche, sabrás que tan lejos puedes llegar.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertecen**

* * *

><p><strong>Just At Night <strong>

Descargó el pesado libro junto con sus lentes en la mesa de noche antes de recostar la cabeza en la almohada y cubrirse con la sabana. Estaba bastante excitado luego de la novela erótica que había dejado a medias; sus ojos estaban cansados y lo único que quería era complacerse a si mismo antes de dormir. La imagen mental de Erika, la protagonista de la novela se le metía entre ceja y ceja entretanto deslizaba su mano por debajo del elástico de su ropa interior. Le gustaba ser suave consigo mismo, sin prisas, apuros o rudezas. Soltó un gran suspiro de placer cuando sus dedos alcanzaron la base de su miembro al tiempo que agarraba las sabanas con su mano libre. Erika, Erika, Erika, se repetía una y otra vez al imaginar a la chica complaciéndolo con sus manos, mientras que él se daba placer con una de las suyas.

Cuando hundió su cabeza en la almohada el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención y su erección perdió casi toda su rigidez.

- Doitsu! –gritó Feliciano corriendo hacia la cama con los brazos abiertos y llorando, Ludwig gruñó mentalmente al momento de retirar su mano de su zona erógena para poder levantarse y echar al italiano de la habitación.

- Italia, ¡lárgate! ¡Ahora! – gritó fuerte mientras se levantaba de la cama para sacarlo a empujones del cuarto, Feliciano lo esquivó y se aovilló en la cama mientras comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte

- no me hagas daño, Doitsu –rogó con la voz la temblorosa mientras se estremecía. El rubio no tuvo el corazón como para sacarlo del cuarto, sencillamente se compadecía del pobre italiano, fuese lo que fuera que le hubiese pasado; se tomo el puente de la nariz entre el dedo índice y pulgar y suspiró con fastidio.

-¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó con la voz hosca y falta de emoción

- pesadillas, pesadillas de guerra. – El muchacho abrazó su cuerpo – recuerdo cuando los aliados estaban contra nosotros, todos querían herirnos – hizo un puchero y Ludwig apretó los dientes. _Siempre tiene pesadillas_, pensó el alemán.. – ¿me puedo quedar aquí? Doitsu, siempre me protege de todo…Ve ~ -sonrió a pesar de que tenía el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

- si puedes. Que mas da –replicó bruscamente a lo que Feli se acomodó en su lado habitual de la cama – y no hagas ni un solo ruido, debo dormir para estar descansado para la junta del G8 mañana. – el rubio se echó las sabanas al acostarse.

- Si, Doitsu – luego de eso, el italiano se fue acercando mas a Ludwig rodeó el brazo del rubio con sus extremidades, Alemania hizo mala cara y trató de sacudirse al muchacho de encima– Tengo frio! – se excusó Italia, el otro hombre solo rodó los ojos.

- ¡duérmete ya! – exclamó Ludwig y Feliciano solo asintió al recostarse contra su hombro. Ludwig cerró los ojos, sintió como las manos que lo tocaban comenzaban a acariciar su brazo y luego su hombro, al tiempo que una sensación desconocida recorría su espina. - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó él extrañado

- Doitsu tiene una piel muy suave y muchos músculos –comentó en voz baja con cierta emoción, Ludwig solo dejó los labios entreabiertos sin saber que decir, sin embargo le agradaba la sensación que le causaban las manos de Italia a pesar de que no le gustaban las personas de su mismo sexo, o eso creía él. Italia estaba confundido, para ese momento, Alemania debía de haberle gritado incluso golpeado y sin embargo estaba en silencio, quieto, casi pensativo. Decidió aventurarse un poco mas y le acarició el pecho y los abdominales, estaba tan exquisitamente tonificado casi como moldeado por manos expertas; Feliciano se deleitó al tocarlo y Ludwig experimentó repetidamente la sensación de escalofríos y a la vez algo calor en su abdomen bajo.

- Italia…- murmuró el alemán con nerviosismo al intentar retirar las manos del muchacho de su cuerpo, él no las retiró pero las dejó apoyadas en el pecho de Ludwig.

- Doitsu, ¿no me quiere? – Hizo un gesto lastimero – ¿a Doitsu no le gustan…los hombres? – el tono inocente de sus preguntas rayaba en lo infantil, sin embargo la pregunta era muy seria, tan seria que hizo que Alemania cuestionara su propia sexualidad.

- No – respondió con falsa seguridad luego de unos cuantos minutos de cavilar su respuesta –en realidad no lo sé. – se frotó la cara con ambas manos totalmente confundido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- No tiene nada de malo, Ve ~… - respondió el otro – a mí me gustan las mujeres y los hombres – sonrió en la oscuridad – las mujeres son lo mejor del mundo y los hombres son muy guapos. – Ludwig se quedó algo pensativo, era un criterio muy superficial para decir que le gustaban ambos sexos, él se suponía era virgen o eso le había dicho la primera vez que se lo encontró en el bosque en esa caja de tomates.

- pero… nunca has estado con nadie o eso creo – el rubio definitivamente se sentía incomodo con la charla. – ¿como...como…sabes que…? – las manos del italiano casi que le quemaban en la piel por encima de la camisa que usaba para dormir.

- simplemente lo sé y lo siento, no importa si no he estado con alguien – sonrió y abrazó a Ludwig – en especial lo siento contigo, Doitsu. – a Alemania se le subieron todos los colores al rostro y se quedó totalmente mudo e inmóvil. – Te quiero mucho, Ludwig – era raro que lo llamara por su nombre, pero eso era lo de menos. "te quiero...", eso se repetía 1000 mil veces en la cabeza de Alemania, no era consciente realmente del momento en sí. ¿Porque Italia lo querría si él le gritaba, de vez en cuando lo golpeaba y lo presionaba tanto en el campo de entrenamiento? - ¿puedo besarte?

- ¿Qué? – eso sacó de onda a Ludwig pero para cuando pudo reaccionar los labios de Italia ya estaban sobre los suyos. Suaves, delicados, delgados. Sentía el sonrojo intenso en su cara, cosquillas en sus labios y abdomen. El italiano se separó de él y lo miró esperando cualquier reacción, pero los labios entreabiertos del rubio, el deseo profundo marcado en sus ojos azules que se vislumbran tenuemente gracias a la luz de las lámparas de la calle, le indicaron que podía continuar demostrándole su afecto; lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez con más seguridad, con más confianza. Alemania no pudo resistirse más a lo que realmente sentía, a sus impulsos, pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Italia acercándolo más a él, Italia deslizó su lengua entre los labios semiabiertos de Ludwig y la electricidad entre ambos cuerpos creció inevitablemente.

Ludwig no era del tipo de persona que le gustara sentirse dominado, que era justamente lo que sentía en ese momento; luchaba por ganar el control en el beso, ser dueño del momento a pesar de que no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Tomó a Italia por la cintura y lo obligó a recostarse sobre la cama, apoyó sus manos a cada lado del italiano y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_, se preguntó Ludwig a sí mismo sin embargo comenzó a besar el cuello de Italia.

El chico que yacía bajo su cuerpo había compartido demasiado con él; habían estado en dos guerras, Alemania lo había rescatado incontables veces de sus enemigos, habían estado en tantos entrenamientos y reuniones juntos, compartían la casa constantemente y hasta la cama, los desayunos, las tardes de ocio, las cenas en silencio, las navidades y las fechas especiales. Eran inseparables, eran amigos y por más que Ludwig odiara a Feliciano algunas veces, él se preocupaba por el italiano, era su mejor amigo. Confiaban el uno en el otro. No había nada que temer si estaban juntos. Nadie se enteraría, solo estaban ellos dos.

- mmm…- gimió Italia al momento de comenzar a removerle la camisa a Ludwig hasta estar ambos en igualdad de condiciones, solo en ropa interior. Feliciano acariciaba todos los músculos de Alemania con adoración mientras el otro hombre le besaba principalmente en el cuello y en los labios – jamás pensé que…esto pudiera ser posible, tenerte conmigo de esta forma...nyaaa – chilló un poco cuando Alemania mordió suavemente la base de su cuello asegurándole que ahora lo tenía.

Las manos del alemán recorrían de arriba abajo el torso de Feliciano, explorando, reconociendo las texturas, aventurándose en la nueva experiencia. Siempre había sido curioso pero nunca creyó que su curiosidad llegaría tan lejos. Posó sus labios en el pecho del italiano para besar, mordisquear, lamer la piel de su torso, ver sus reacciones, sentir el sonrojo de la piel bajo su toque. Cuando su boca llegó al área donde comenzaba la línea de la ropa interior de Feliciano, se paralizó. Miró a Italia a los ojos y éste le sonrió, acunó la sonrojada mejilla de Alemania y asintió, tenía su total permiso para hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Le quitó la ropa interior con algo de vergüenza, no se atrevía a mirar el miembro semi erecto de Italia, se dedicó a mirar su cuerpo delgado y algo atlético mientras comenzaba tocar el falo de Feliciano con timidez. El solo hecho de ver las muecas de placer de Italia le aceleraba el corazón, lo excitaba y le animaba a ser menos tímido al tocarlo además de que cierta curiosidad se apoderaba de él, quería _mirarlo. _Y lo hizo, claro que se sonrojo pero su deseo de querer experimentar le llevo al siguiente paso en aquella noche de descubrimiento.

Sus labios tuvieron contacto con el miembro de Italia luego su lengua; fue un acto deliberado. Escuchó al muchacho gemir y lamió ciertas áreas con más ímpetu. El gusto era similar al exótico sabor de una mujer excitada, podía lidiar con eso, ahora debía imitar lo que había visto en sus películas eróticas y había leído cientos veces, iba a practicarle sexo oral a su compañero de cama. Simplemente se dejó llevar al tomar el miembro en su boca; arriba abajo, arriba abajo, realizando cada movimiento a conciencia mientras oía a Italia gemir agudamente y aquellos dedos se entrelazaban con rudeza en su cabello rubio y despeinado.

- Ludwig, Ludwig…- gritó – ¡no lo soporto más, aahhh! – tiró con fuerza del cabello de Alemania cuando su clímax lo alcanzó y lo llevó a los nubes, derramando su semilla en la boca de su amante alemán. El rubio sintió algo de asco al principio y tosió al ahogarse con el liquido blanco pero no quería hacer que Italia se sintiese mal de alguna forma y lo tragó sin decir palabra – lo siento, Doitsu – murmuró el muchacho sintiéndose cohibido, Ludwig solo le acarició el vientre y le sonrió suavemente acostándose a su lado al notar su propia erección.

- No importa –comentó llanamente al tiempo que Italia se acomodaba en su pecho y miraba fijamente hacia el sur, hacia su miembro. Le acarició el cabello a Italia, recapitulando lo que había hecho esa noche. La pequeña mano de Italia se deslizó hasta la definida línea donde la ropa y la piel se delimitaban.

-¿puedo...complacerte? – Preguntó el italiano mirando a Ludwig a los ojos – quiero intentar, Ve ~ – Ludwig no tenía palabras, simplemente asintió en silencio antes de que Feliciano lo despojara parcialmente de su ropa interior. Sus dedos revolotearon desde el extremo hasta la base, conociendo cada centímetro. Alemania tiró su cabeza hacia atrás de puro placer. – Grande – susurró Italia para luego soltar unas risitas despreocupadas y besar a su amante en los labios. – No te imaginas de cuantas formas y cuantas veces imaginé esto –dijo al comenzar a utilizar toda su mano en su pequeña labor – Me daba mucho miedo decirte que te quería, aunque Japón ya lo sabía –eso hizo que Ludwig se desconcentrara un momento y se quedara mirando fijo a Italia – pero a él no le importa que te quiera – Italia sonrió y apretó el falo de Alemania con delicadeza haciéndolo gemir audiblemente. Las caricias continuaron por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Ludwig llegó a su límite; jadeando fuertemente, invadido por las nuevas sensaciones que se tomaban su mente y su cuerpo, liberó su _esencia _en la mano de Italia.

- yo lo limpio – Alemania tomó su camisa que estaba un lado pero Feliciano lo detuvo

- yo lo hago, Ve ~ - Italia lamió su mano y sus dedos con lentitud, parecía disfrutar el sabor y Ludwig casi podía sentir como su miembro recuperaba su rigidez. – Ha sido una noche muy bonita, Doitsu – él se recostó en el pecho del rubio halando las sabanas cubrirlos a ambos –Gracias. - Fue lo último que dijo antes de besar a Ludwig, quien casi pudo sentir su propio sabor en el beso; Italia se quedó dormido en cosa de instantes. _Mañana será otro día_, pensó Alemania antes de intentar conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p><em>bueno, ahora hablo yo..soy nueva nuevisima en el asunto del yaoi, aunque no en los fanfics ni el lemmon,Por tal no sé que tan bien manejé este cap y me gustaria oir opiniones *comiendose las uñas* Aunque creo que es un buen comienzo para GerIta. Prometo algunos caps mas ;) Review, please please. o me muero xD<em>

saludotess :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personaje no me pertenecen..**

* * *

><p>Alemania no pudo dormir, sencillamente estaba inquieto y algo desconcertado consigo mismo y su forma de actuar la noche anterior. Nunca jamás hubiera hecho lo que hizo con alguien más aparte de Feliciano; no entendía porque con Italia era diferente sin embargo la atracción que sentía por él innegable. No pensaba que podía desarrollar tal "gusto" por alguien de su mismo sexo.<p>

El italiano seguía durmiendo abrazado a él, roncando con la boca entre abierta; se levantó para ducharse, arreglarse y hacer el desayuno. Preparó wurst** (*)**, queso, pan y café, dudando de que eso le gustase a Italia pero no le agradaba preparar pasta para el desayuno como siempre sugería el otro muchacho. Se sentó a la mesa para comer con distracción, no saboreaba su comida como si su mente no quisiese pensar en nada importante; aun seguía confundido_. ¿En qué momento dejó ser tan hombre como para tocar a Feliciano y sentirse bien por ello?_ Se pasó las manos por el cabello nerviosamente.

- ¿Doitsu? – escuchó la voz detrás de sí y volteó a verlo, milagrosamente tenía su ropa puesta, normalmente eso no ocurría en la mañana – Buenos días. – corrió y lo abrazó. Alemania se sintió extraño por un momento pero le devolvió el abrazo. – ¿hay pasta de desayuno? –preguntó alegremente

- no, solo lo que hay en la encimera – respondió con tono frio – apúrate para comer y arreglarte que tenemos que estar en la reunión del G8

- Ve ~ - fue lo último que respondió antes de comenzar a comer.

Una hora más tarde estaban en la sala de reuniones, Feliciano dormía tranquilamente con la cara apoyada en la mesa mientras Francia se peleaba en el suelo con Inglaterra y Rusia sonreía divertido con la riña, América comía sin parar, Japón estaba paralizado mirando la pelea y Canadá en un esquina abrazando su osito; normalmente Ludwig hubiera puesto su puño sobre la mesa con fuerza y les hubiera gritado, pero hoy no era un día normal. Estaba abstraído mirando a la nada. La pelea terminó sin que él se diera cuenta.

-. Iba hablando de la economía, y de los problemas en África y Asia, y por eso tenemos que crear un superhéroe – dijo América destapando su cuarta hamburguesa – yo siempre tengo la razón, porque soy el héroe. ¿Quién está contra mí? – todos alzaron la mano, menos Italia puesto que dormía y Alemania quien vagamente lo había oído. – ¿Alemania está conmigo? – dijo Alfred con una chispa de emoción en la voz

- ¡Nein** (*)**! – Respondió el alemán – sea lo que sea que planees es totalmente estúpido, nunca dices algo útil al igual que todos ustedes. Cuando tengan una verdadera opinión que valga la pena, háganmela saber – se levantó de la mesa algo ofuscado, su humor estaba totalmente inestable – italiaa! –gritó despertando al muchacho quien lo siguió hacia la salida a trompicones debido a su somnolencia.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en casa de Alemania, Feliciano corrió directo a la cocina para hacer el almuerzo, pasta y pizza, adoraba esas dos cosas.

- yo tengo trabajo que hacer. Comeré luego – Aseguró el rubio subiendo al segundo piso a encerrarse en su oficina. Prácticamente se dejó caer en la cómoda silla de cuero detrás de su escritorio y tapó su cara con las manos. _Esto está mal, totalmente mal._ _Desde niño me lo enseñaron, me deben gustar las mujeres, no los hombres ni ambos tampoco, _se dijo así mismo. _Las mujeres son increíbles, especiales, no hay que nada que las supere pero esto es diferente. _Por su mente pasó la imagen de Italia gimiendo de placer gracias a los roces de su inexperta boca en tales circunstancias y sintió una corriente de calor atravesando su ser. Descargó su puño contra le mesa.

-argg.- renegó de frustración en su batalla interna de sentimientos encontrados, generalmente dominados por la negación e inseguridad con respecto a todo lo que creía saber de sí mismo y su orientación sexual. No es que se arrepintiera de haber pasado una placentera noche con su amigo, simplemente estaba confundido.

Infructuosamente trató de despejarse haciendo papeleo que tenía pendiente, pero lo único que logró fue cometer errores y arruinar lo poco que había hecho bien. Las horas se le pasaron como si nada, la noche llegaba frente a sus ojos, tornando la habitación de un color azul naval tenue. La puerta de su estudio se abrió revelando a un Feliciano preocupado.

- Doitsu, ¿te sientes bien? – Se acercó frunciendo el ceño – no has comido el almuerzo y ya estoy preparando la comida - se sentó en el borde del escritorio y le tocó la mejilla, Ludwig se sonrojó, le gustaba demasiado el toque del italiano

- creo que estoy bien...es solo...que... me distraje – mintió antes de morderse disimuladamente el labio. Las facciones de Italia, su cabello, sus manos, su complexión eran algo de su entero agrado y por mas que se negara a si mismo que Feliciano era quien le gustaba, la verdad casi que le pegaba en la cara en un momento como ese.

-¿pasta? –le ofreció Feliciano con ternura y Ludwig simplemente sonrió

- no, no en este momento – soltó un suspiro ahogado y superpuso su mano a la de Italia, _¿que mas daba si le gustaba el muchacho?_ No era un crimen de pena capital o al menos no en esta época. Se levantó de la silla aun con la mano de Feli en su mejilla y sin miramiento alguno el italiano lo besó en la comisura del labio. Así como la noche anterior unas cosquillas lo invadieron y lo invitaron a aumentar la cercanía con el muchacho.

Juntaron sus bocas sin pena alguna, era algo que necesitaban, esta vez Ludwig usó su lengua primero al introducirla en la boca de Italia en lo que rápidamente se convirtió en una pequeña lucha apasionada. La atmosfera se tornó pesada, como si no hubiese suficiente aire para respirar y el poco que había, estuviese tan caliente como para ahogarse; Alemania se aflojó la corbata de un tirón al sentir que le ahogaba, mordió el labio inferior de Feliciano.

- ahhh Ludwig…–suspiró el chico de cabello oscuro entre dientes y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del otro con celeridad, quería tocar su piel hermosa y blanca también quería besarla, la noche anterior no había tenido esa oportunidad. Dejó caer la camisa a un lado – no te quites la corbata – le dijo al otro al emprender la agradable tarea de llenar de caricias y besos el pecho y el abdomen del rubio. Feliciano se detuvo un momento en el ombligo de Alemania para tentarlo con su lengua mientras se quitaba la camisa, el rubio se removió inquieto, ahogó un quejido de satisfacción y enredo sus dedos en el cabello del castaño – Ludwig, me gusta el sabor y el olor de tu piel– comentó el italiano en un susurro pasando su nariz cerca de la línea del pantalón de Alemania quien gruñó con deleite; Feliciano le quitó la correa y deshizo el primer botón para luego plantarle un beso húmedo justo encima del punto palpitante de la piel expuesta, eso fue un detonante para el alemán quien haló el cabello de Italia y accidentalmente tiró del pequeño mechón de pelo ,el cual era la zona erógena de Feliciano; casi aulló de placer al dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a jadear, un visible bulto se formó en sus pantalones.

- ¿Italia? – preguntó Ludwig sorprendido al ver la reacción del muchacho, claramente él no sabía de la propiedad casi mágica y erótica de aquel mechón. Feliciano se envaró y abrazó a Ludwig con todas sus fuerzas, respirando agitadamente contra el hombro descubierto del alemán.

- quiero...per favore**(*)**…-se mordió los labios. Aunque era alguien a quien no le costaba decir ciertas cosas, lo que tenía en mente era muy difícil de pronunciar – ¿podemos… hacer el amore? – La mirada de ojos azules cayó encima suyo – te quiero, te quiero mucho y te quiero dentro de mí. – ambos se sonrojaron notablemente; Ludwig se quedó pensativo. _No era tan inocente como yo pensaba_, se recalcó él mentalmente. Decirle que no a Feliciano le destrozaría el corazón al chico y probablemente la autoestima, además Alemania deseaba _aquello_ de una u otra forma, desde el fondo de si, desde su parte más instintiva, deseaba _unirse_ con Italia.

Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer para cumplir el pedido de Italia, sólo necesitaba algo en específico para facilitar las cosas.

-aguarda – dejó a Italia en su oficina para ir a su cuarto y sacar de uno de los cajones del closet un pequeño botecito de color discreto con la palabra lubricante escrita en la etiqueta. Al entrar a la oficina las cosas del escritorio estaban apiladas en una esquina del mismo y Feliciano estaba sentado en la silla de cuero. Al ver a Ludwig se puso de pie revelando su completa desnudez y se sentó en el escritorio. Alemania encendió una pequeña lámpara empotrada en la pared y se acercó a su amante descargando en la mesa el objeto que traía consigo. -¿estás seguro de esto? – le preguntó mientras le frotaba los brazos a su amigo.

-sí, lo estoy – besó a Alemania, lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia el escritorio se recostó un poco y le rodeó el torso con una de sus piernas – deseo mucho esto, Ludwig. – el rubio tembló por culpa de la anticipación

- Con calma. Necesito que te relajes primero – le pidió al tomar la botellita en su manos y aplicar un poco del gel en sus dedos, Italia asintió y cerró sus ojos; la confianza que tenía en Alemania era ciega. – solo...he hecho algo similar con una chica unas dos veces...espero que salga bien. –separó un poco más las piernas de Feliciano con cuidado, el italiano suspiró por aire antes de que Ludwig introdujera uno de sus dedos en él. Gimió de gozo – relájate, calma. – le solicitó mientras le acariciaba el vientre, el otro asintió frenéticamente con la sensación placentera martillándole la mente. Un segundo dedo fue introducido con cuidado y Feliciano volvió a gemir ayudando a que la erección creciente en los pantalones del alemán se endureciera. Ludwig comenzó a hacer espacio con sus dedos en el interior de Feliciano mientras le besaba el pecho.

- ya per favore…- dijo entrecortadamente el chico de pelo castaño – solo hazlo…- comenzó a frotarse su propio miembro, la anticipación lo estaba matando.

- no seas tan impaciente – Alemania retiró sus dedos con lentitud para desabotonarse el pantalón deslizarlo por sus piernas al igual que su ropa interior y se aplicó algo de lubricante en el lugar más obvio. Se posicionó en la _entrada_ de Italia agarrándole por la cintura e hizo que le rodeara con la otra pierna. Se deslizó con cuidado, tratando no de seguir su loco impulso de embestir al pobre muchacho quien estaba prácticamente gritando de placer o de dolor, el rubio no lo sabía.

-duele – se quejó Feliciano con la voz temblorosa, al alemán lo consumió un calor abrazador y gruñó; a veces le gustaba provocar dolor en la intimidad pero se recordó a sí mismo con quien estaba compartiendo esa intimidad y el calor se esfumó un poco.

- prometo ser cuidadoso… – su voz se oía ronca y gruesa. Sus movimientos eran suaves y precavidos, estaba yendo en contra de sus deseos al ser tan calmo pero no quería causar daño a Italia, quien no hacia otra cosas que jadear, tocarse a sí mismo y gemir; aunque de todas formas el rubio lo disfrutaba, lo prohibido, lo diferente a él le encantaba y disfrutaba también del hecho de estar con Feliciano. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, no aguantó más el ritmo soso y decidió acrecentar la velocidad de sus penetraciones. Los jadeos inundaron la habitación al tiempo que una delgada capa de sudor empezaba a cubrir ambos cuerpos.

- no creo poder…continuar – dijo Alemania entre jadeos apretando los muslos del muchacho con firmeza – estoy cerca… – se mordió los labios fuertemente hasta hacerlos sangrar; el sabor de sangre en su boca le hizo llegar al clímax, éste último acompañado por un largo gemido de placer. Feliciano al sentir la calidez provocada por la semilla de Ludwig en su interior, llegó a su límite de lujuria y logró alcanzar un orgasmo que hizo que su cuerpo temblara en éxtasis, por supuesto sin dejar de lado los sonidos que escapan de sus labios. Su propia _semilla_ se esparció por su abdomen.

Les costó varios minutos calmarse y normalizar sus respiraciones. Alemania sacó su miembro del interior de Feliciano y le dio unos cuantos besos en el rostro sudoroso.

- Lo siento si te dolió mucho… - lo dijo con algo de inseguridad.

- No, no me dolió mucho. Estuvo perfecto –le sonrió y le besó los labios, dejó sus pequeñas manos apoyadas en las mejillas rosadas de Alemania – se siente demasiado bien, Ve ~... – murmuró por lo bajo – ya entiendo porque la gente lo hace.

- ¿son imaginaciones mías o tú...has visto algunos de los dvd's que tengo en casa? – se rió muy discretamente, Italia se sonrojó muchísimo.

- Ve ~... si vi algunos... ¡Lo siento, Doitsu! – comentó con su vocecita de siempre, ya no había rastro de lujuria en ella.

- tendría que haberlos escondido mejor – comentó Ludwig al aire – yo también lo he disfrutado, disfruté estar contigo – le regaló unas cuantas caricias en la piel cercana al ombligo –creo que ahora si tengo ganas de un poco de pasta.

-¡Pasta! – Dio un brinco repentino – ¡yo la sirvo! ¡Quiero cenar pasta! –iba salir corriendo pero se quejó y se apoyó en el hombro del alemán.

-ve despacio y ponte algo de ropa – comentó Ludwig e Italia asintió. Aunque se fue despacio no se puso ni una prenda encima, el rubio solo sonrió, su muchacho no cambiaba y esperaba que nunca lo hiciera.

* * *

><p><strong>(*)wurst<strong>: salchicha alemana.. no puedo evitar ponerle doble sentido a esto jajja

**(*)Nein**: No

**(*) per favore**: por favor

_Ay Doitsu se quedó con la corbata puesta..que rico.. x_x jaja e Italia se pervirtió en la casa de Ludwig O:! Que tal estuvo este cap? me costó un poco la descripción de algunas cosas :P Para el proximo me demoro un poquito mas porque no estaré cerca del pc ):_

_Muchas gracias a quienes leen y dejan review y tambien a quienes no dejan, aunque quisiera oir sus opiniones_

**Todas las opiniones,criticas,dudas,comentarios..son bien recibidos..**

**saludos :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Italia se sirvió mas pasta para completar su desayuno, parecía nunca estar satisfecho luego de haber solo comido un plato de su alimento favorito. Además estaba comiendo demasiado los últimos dos días desde que Ludwig le había dado su negativa de hacer el amor nuevamente; estaba triste y se desahogaba con la comida. No entendía el rechazo de su amante si parecía que había sido algo igualmente satisfactorio para ambos la primera vez, aparte de que aun dormían juntos y de que Ludwig aceptaba sus besos y muestras de afecto. Comprendía que la forma de ser de Alemania no era exactamente muy cálida y amorosa, y que tampoco estaba perfectamente cómodo con su nueva preferencia sexual, aunque no era motivo suficiente para ser tan radical e indiferente con las necesidades íntimas de Feliciano.<p>

- Hungría te llamó – la voz gruesa de Ludwig irrumpió en la cocina sobresaltando el corazón de Italia pero solo porque amaba esa voz – te está esperando en casa de Austria antes del almuerzo.

- Si lo sé…gracias, Doitsu – respondió el italiano con el ánimo de siempre disminuido, Alemania lo notó – ¿Doitsu?

- si

- ya no…- ¿le iba a preguntar _ya no me quieres?_, pero eso sería muy predecible - ¿Por qué? – Ludwig alzó su cejas en gesto de confusión - ¿Porqué ya no quieres que _estemos juntos? _¿Yo hice algo mal? – Italia estaba al borde de las lágrimas, el rechazo nunca le había importado hasta ahora. Nada dolía más que ser rechazo por quien más quieres. Alemania suspiró con fatiga, el chico había entendido todo mal.

- No has hecho nada malo, no es nada de eso… es que tengo problemas conmigo mismo –se pasó las manos por el cabello con estrés – creí que ya lo había...superado pero las dudas y todo lo que siento no desaparece – rara vez hablaba tan abiertamente de lo que pensaba y sentía, pero no iba a permitir que el muchacho pensara que había hecho algo mal, se preocupaba demasiado por él. – Dame tiempo… -Italia asintió con lentitud y deliberadamente le dio un abrazo a Alemania.

- Te daré tiempo y sé que las dudas van a desaparecer, Doitsu. – comentó el italiano con el rostro escondido en el cuello del otro.

Mientras ellos se abrazaban, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió dando paso a Prusia, quien normalmente habría hecho un escándalo al entrar para hacer notoria su presencia pero aun seguía con un poco de jaqueca luego de pasar la mayor parte de la noche bebiendo cerveza. La casa estaba silenciosa y las estancias como la sala y el vestíbulo vacías y tranquilas. O no había nadie en casa o estaban en la planta alta. Necesitaba algo de comer y caminó hacia la cocina, donde encontró una escena a la que sus ojos no daban crédito. El pequeño italiano estaba parado en las puntas de sus pies acariciando el rostro y besando superficialmente los labios de su hermano quien estaba casi de espaldas a él; Giilbert se quedó con la expresión de sorpresa totalmente congelada en el rostro y volvió a la sala en silencio. Pareció no ser notado.

_West es un… ¿marica?, _fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Prusia, _¿Feliciano...lo...convirtió en gay? _Prácticamente se revolvió todo su blanco cabello buscándole un lado lógico tratando de comprender el asunto, _Con razón duermen juntos_, pensó; su hermano era muy macho y rígido en su forma de ser, o eso era lo que había creído hasta que vio el increíble suceso de ese día. Pero él en su cabeza ya se estaba formando un plan para al menos intentar cambiar eso, no iba a permitir que West fuera un "rarito" así tuviera que tomar medidas radicales.

Iba a hacer su entrada ruidosa y característica de siempre para aparentar normalidad, tendría casi que actuar.

-¡West! –Gritó a todo pulmón desde la sala -¡estoy, en casa! ¡El único, asombroso e increíble yo! –esperaba que con eso los de la cocina dejaran sus muestras de afecto. Habían casi 4 metros separación entre Italia y Alemania cuando Gilbert pisó la estancia. -Kesesese ~, aquí están.

- buenos días, Prusia – el Italia lo saludó con una sonrisa la cual Gilbert devolvió, siempre le había caído bien Italia a pesar de las circunstancias actuales.

- ¿No volvías en una semana? –Comentó Alemania con frialdad –Creí que dijiste que ibas a arruinar los bares de Francia de tanto beber.

- el vino no me gusta, nada como una cerveza. Por cierto anoche bebí muchas pero quiero una justo ahora– Prusia abrió la nevera y sacó una cerveza de lata –West, hoy voy a salir a tomarme muchas cervezas, ya sabes, el asombroso yo no puede pasar mucho tiempo sin alcohol. Parece que tú también necesitas unas cervezas... que dices si…– pausó – ¿salimos a beber esta noche?

-No, tengo mejores cosas que hacer –llevó unos platos al fregadero mientras Italia lo miraba con una sonrisita tonta; cada pequeña cosa que hacia Ludwig le parecía fascinante.

-West, eres un bastardo aburrido. Vamos a divertirnos.

-Que no y es mi última palabra. –replicó sin siquiera mirar a Prusia al pasarlo de largo al salir de la cocina

- si Bruder **(*)** no sale para divertirse, yo le traeré diversión a su casa. Kesesese ~ - murmuró y notó a Italia mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada -¿Qué?

-¿trajiste a Gilbird **(*), **Ve~?

-está en su casita del jardín. – el muchacho salió corriendo a toda prisa mientras Prusia comenzaba a formularse los planes exactos para esa noche.

...

Prusia tenia las cervezas sobre la mesa de centro en la sala y música alemana típica en la radio, solo hacía falta su hermano y lo otro que tenía planeado. Italia se había ido hace mucho rato ya y volvería al día siguiente; estaba haciéndose de noche.

- ¡West! – Gritó estando al pie de la escalera – ¡no te hagas el imbécil y baja, aquí hay unas excelentes cervezas esperándote! – Esperaba que eso lo animara sino iría por él – ¡Además estoy yo, el asombroso Prusia. Nunca pasas tiempo con tu hermano mayor!

Alemania suspiró fatigado, sabía que si no iba su hermano iba a molestarlo hasta hacerlo bajar. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, nadie lo hacía cambiar de parecer, además un poco de relajación que involucraba alcohol no estaba mal de vez en cuando, mucho menos cuando su cabeza estaba tan revuelta que sentía su vida hecha un caos. Bajó y Gilbert estaba acostado en sofá con una cerveza en la mano.

-¡Bruder! Sírvete una – le señaló la mesa con las bebidas – tienes una cara fatal, como si llevaras días sin dormir ni divertirte como se debe. – _exactamente es así_, pensó Alemania al sentarse frente a su hermano en uno de los muebles y luego tomar una de las bebidas.

-tengo muchos problemas, papeleo atrasado, algo con unos vegetales y la e-coli …- _problemas con mi dudosa sexualidad_, completó en sus pensamientos – Problemas en general.

- lo que te hace falta es diversión, beber, descansar y una muy buena mujer que te haga olvidar hasta cómo te llamas, Kesesese ~ - su tono de voz ciertamente fue extraño pero Ludwig lo ignoró, lo que no dejó pasar fue la mención de una mujer, se sintió muy incomodo.

- ¡idiota, no digas esas cosas!

- ¿Qué cosas? – Preguntó con falsa inocencia sabiendo a que se refería el rubio – ah, ya estás grandecito, West y soy tu hermano mayor, podemos hablar de cualquier cosa.

- sí, lo que tú digas – le respondió el otro con indiferencia. Alguien tocó a la puerta y Gilbert casi que salió corriendo a abrir. ¡_Chicas, tiempo sin verlas!_, fue lo que escuchó Alemania en el vestíbulo. ¿Qué estaba planeando Prusia?..

En aquel momento cruzó el umbral de la sala con dos despampanantes chicas una de ellas rubia, podría decirse que nada especial, bonita en general y la otra mujer tenía un matiz exótico, destacaría en cualquier lugar. De cabello negro en ondas, lindo rostro, buen cuerpo y sonrisa hermosa. Ludwig tragó saliva al verla; al menos sabía que las mujeres le gustaban aún.

-Les presento a West, mi hermanito. – Les guiñó el ojo gesticulando hacia el otro hombre– él necesita algo de diversión. Creo que Natasha lo puede ayudar. –el rubio se paralizó, ni siquiera saludó, mientras que la chica de cabello negro le sonreía, esa era Natasha. – pero pónganse cómodas por favor. – Prusia les entregó una cerveza a cada una de las chicas mientras Alemania mantenía el semblante serio. _Gilbert no le podía estar haciendo eso. _

Prusia las invitó a sentarse con él en sofá. Reía con ellas, flirteaba, les susurraba al oído y sus manos eran traviesas al vagar por la piel expuesta de las mujeres; Alemania estaba indiferente a la situación, consideraba la opción de irse del lugar antes de que Gilbert le susurra a Natasha en el oído. La muchacha se acercó a Ludwig y se sentó en el brazo del sofá con una sonrisa radiante.

- si hubiera sabido que el hermanito de Gilbert era tan apuesto, me hubiera arreglado mejor – comentó la chica en un murmullo apenas audible al rozar la oreja de Ludwig con sus dedos, él se sobresaltó y ella carcajeó un poco.

Ludwig se soportaba los coqueteos para no ser descortés, eso se decía a si mismo pero la verdad era que en cierta forma lo disfrutaba; se le subía el ego a la nubes con saber que él era atractivo para ambos sexos. Y entre cerveza y cerveza, su actitud se relajaba un poco más, se había tomado unas 5 cervezas fuertes en más o menos una hora, se sentía muy sediento antes de bebérselas.

Sin embargo estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir o al menos intentar dormir para continuar con el papeleo al día siguiente y sentía ya los efectos del alcohol en él.

- Discúlpenme – se paró del mueble – que pasen buena noche. – y se dedicó a caminar hacia su cuarto con paso lento, no había prisas. Estaba a dos puertas de su cuarto cuanto sintió unos pasos detrás de él. Y volteó encontrándose con Natasha. -¡¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? - Ella sonrió y se acercó rápidamente para susurrarle a Alemania.

- su hermano me ha pedido que lo siga y lo seduzca descaradamente, eso es lo que voy a hacer – la voz de la chica era seda pura que podía encender fuego en cualquiera que la escuchase, y Ludwig no era la excepción. Ella le comenzó a besar el cuello; a él muchas veces lo paralizaba el shock inicial de la lujuria por lo cual no tomó iniciativa alguna ni tampoco hizo ninguna tentativa de rechazo simplemente se dejó llevar. La mujer hábilmente comenzó frotarle la entrepierna por encima del pantalón para después hablar con aquella voz seductora.

_- nos vamos a divertir mucho esta noche…._

...

La luz del sol le hirió en los ojos; pestañeó para ajustarse a la luminosidad y el dolor de cabeza le martilló con fuerza. Lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una sábana blanca; miró a su alrededor y recordó el porqué estaba en tal situación…

_- No, no, me niego a continuar con esto – dijo él estando en el borde de la cama completamente desnudo. La chica comenzó a masajearle la espalda en un intento por recuperar la chispa inicial que había generado en él. _

_- Juro que no te vas a arrepentir luego, dulzura. – Le besó el cuello – haré lo que quieras. _

_- toma tu ropa y vístete en el baño del pasillo – fue lo último que le dijo a la muchacha… _

Sentía que había hecho lo correcto; haberse acostado con aquella mujer habría sido como una traición hacía Feliciano; el italiano había depositado toda su confianza en Ludwig y él iba a respetarla sin importar si tenían una relación o no; no podía traicionarlo, era su amigo, su compañero de cama. Aparentemente además de la atracción por Italia, habían sentimientos de lealtad, preocupación, tal vez afecto y cariño. Una traición sería imperdonable, no se perdonaría así mismo.

Se frotó los ojos antes de levantarse y ponerse los pantalones, tenía hambre. Luego se ocuparía de reclamarle a Gilbert por las idioteces que se le ocurrían a veces. Al llegar a la cocina ahí estaba el hombre de cabello blanco. Alemania apretó los puños antes de cortar el _buenos días_ que su hermano iba a darle.

- ¡Tú maldito albino imbécil! – Le gritó apuntándole con el dedo - ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió la idea de contratar a una prostituta para que me sedujera? ¿Estás loco? –Descargó el puño en la mesa – ¡maldita sea, Gilbert!

- ¡Bastardo desagradecido!. – Le respondió alzando la voz – Nunca hubiera podido conseguir a alguien mejor que Natasha para que tuvieras una buena noche. Además no son prostitutas, son damas de compañía.

- ¡Es lo mismo! ¡Por tu culpa casi me acosté con esa... esa... con ella! – en la casa de Alemania las paredes casi tenían oídos, con aquella forma de gritar era imposible que alguien ignorara aquello; Italia había vuelto, pasó la noche en casa de Austria y justo volvió en la mañana para oír a medias lo que Ludwig había gritado.

El muchacho estaba feliz de volver a la casa que casi era su hogar, pero oír cosas tan amargas tales como que su Ludwig _se había acostado con una mujer_, le borraba la sonrisa a cualquiera, incluso al alegre italiano. Se abrazó a sí mismo, mientras las lágrimas le brotaban tratando de no hacer ruido. _Doitsu nunca estuvo seguro de nada de lo nuestro, ¿Por qué habría de importarle hacer el amor con alguien más?, _se dijo el italiano sin poder reprimir su llanto. Mientras tanto en la cocina continuaba la discusión.

-Inútil, no vuelvas a intentar interferir en mi vida, porque te juro Gilbert que no responderé por mis actos – la hostilidad en la voz del rubio era perfectamente palpable.

- No me vengas con amenazas, West. Yo no te tengo miedo, además lo hacía por tu bien. – Le espetó Prusia con altivez – Estar tanto tiempo con ese italianito llorón, te volvió marica. – Todo el color huyó del rostro de Alemania – Estaba tratando de encaminarte de nuevo pero obviamente no funcionó. Eres más maricón de lo que pensaba. – le dijo con mofa – ningún hombre de verdad podría rechazar a Natasha. – esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso; Alemania le asestó un puñetazo en la cara a su hermano mayor.

- Vete al demonio, Gilbert – extrañamente la voz de Ludwig fue más calmada que su acción anterior. Prusia estaba casi en el suelo sosteniéndose la nariz y maldiciendo. Ludwig dejó la cocina con rumbo a la salida de la casa, lo menos que necesitaba era sentir la atmosfera pesada que se había creado. De camino a la sala se encontró con Feliciano llorando al estar sentado en el piso. – ¿Italia? – su voz estaba totalmente teñida de preocupación. -¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Qué te pasó? –el muchacho ni siquiera lo miró, simplemente salió corriendo y gritando escalas arriba. – ¡Espera, Italia! –salió corriendo tras él hasta el cuarto del italiano, pero la puerta se le cerró en la cara. Claramente Italia no quería verlo…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bruder:<strong> hermano

**Gilbird: **el pajarillo amarillo que siempre acompaña a Gilbert :P

_perdón por demorarme..el pc estuvo fuera de mi alcance y no sé porque se me dio dificil escribir este cap.. aun no me termina de convencer, por lo cual agradeceria mucho sus comentarios :)Sobre todo en el manejo que hice de Prusia, no sé que tal.. _

**Todas las opiniones,criticas,dudas,comentarios..son bien recibidos..**

**saludos :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ...**

* * *

><p><em>– ¡Espera, Italia! –salió corriendo tras él hasta el cuarto del italiano, pero la puerta se le cerró en la cara. Claramente Italia no quería verlo…<em>

-¿pero que te ha pasado? – le preguntó Alemania escuchando el llanto de Italia desde el otro lado de la puerta, no había respuesta. – Por favor, Italia. – La voz se le debilitó – ¿alguien te hizo daño? ¿Qué ocurrió?

- N...no - lloriqueo Feliciano

- por favor dímelo, sea lo que sea – La voz del rubio se llenó de súplica, realmente estaba preocupado. Cualquier cosa le podría haber pasado, él era su pequeño protegido – Dímelo, Italia…

- t...te oí gritarle a Prusia – habló con inseguridad. _¿Por qué habría eso de afectar a Italia?_

- No te entiendo… ¿No te gustó que le gritará a Gilbert? – Ludwig arrugó la frente en confusión.

-¡No! – A Alemania le sobresaltó el grito – fue...lo que dijiste...sobre alguien...una chica. – Feliciano sollozó ruidosamente.

-¿Qué? – no tenía sentido que Italia estuviera así por el rechazo de Ludwig hacia la chica – ¿exactamente qué fue lo que escuchaste?

- no…no quiero mencionarlo, Ve~…

- Italia...por favor – le dijo el hombre fornido.

- Doitsu…estuvo con una chica…- comenzó a llorar bastante fuerte y Alemania se llevó la mano al rostro, el muchacho estaba totalmente errado.

- Italia, ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dijimos luego de eso? – le preguntó él con tranquilidad.

- No...no – murmuró cerca de la puerta

-ábreme por favor, Italia. Todo tiene una explicación. Te lo explicaré. – reposó sus puños en la puerta esperando una respuesta.

¿Qué más podía hacer Italia además de dejarlo entrar? No era capaz de contenerse la curiosidad para saber cuál era la explicación. Sabía que podía confiar en su Ludwig, ¿pero porque había dicho lo que dijo?

-¿Doitsu me quiere? – preguntó el italiano con timidez, en ese momento no había nada más que quisiera saber, al menos saber eso antes de escuchar la explicación.

- Por supuesto que sí, Italia. Claro que te quiero – su respuesta fue inmediata y muy segura - No fuera así, no me preocuparía por ti, no te aguantaría día tras día y ni soportaría tus muestras de afecto, no habríamos compartido aquella noche en mi oficina…- soltó un suspiro hondo, confesar algo tan profundo no era fácil, sobre todo para él que era alguien tan cerrado con sus sentimientos y emociones. – sé que me he negado a aceptar que te quiero pero anoche...me di cuenta realmente como son las cosas...si tan solo dejas que te explique entenderás perfectamente.

Durante un par de minutos no hubo respuesta, solo se escuchaba la respiración de Alemania, pero luego el llanto de Feliciano lo inundó todo.

- ¡Doitsu! – Italia abrió la puerta y se aferró a Ludwig como si de eso dependiera su existencia; nada podría hacerlo más feliz que saber que su Ludwig lo quería y lo había admitido. Las lágrimas tibias cubrieron parte de los pectorales del rubio quién tan solo tenía su pantalón puesto – Lo siento, Lo siento si dudé de ti. Perdón…

-No...es…- Ludwig miró los ojos castaños de Feliciano y le cosquilleó el estomago –entremos al cuarto. – al hacerlo cerraron la puerta tras de sí – Mira, Italia fue de los más natural que hayas dudado de mi y de si te quiero o no, de hecho cualquier persona cuerda hubiera dudado desde el principio pero esto no va al caso, lo más importante de todo es que finalmente puedo admitir que te quiero y que te me has metido bajo la piel de alguna forma que aun estoy descifrando – se revolvió el cabello despeinado con cierta confusión, Italia sonreía con los ojos llorosos. – déjame que te explique qué ha pasado anoche.

Se sentaron en la cama para comentar lo sucedido; Feliciano se sentía triste al oír como aquella mujer aparecida de la nada lo había seducido con tanta facilidad pero luego en la parte crucial del relato su corazón casi se paró de sorpresa y tomó la mano del rubio con cariño. No le había fallado a pesar de todos los factores en su contra; Ludwig no quería a nadie más en su vida.

- Y por eso dije lo que dije y tú escuchaste sola parte de eso – murmuró Alemania mirando al piso –Realmente lo siento si escuchaste algo que no querías oír, pero juro que todo es verdad. No podía...simplemente no pude, ella era hermosa pero...no...- Italia silenció al alemán al poner su dedo índice en los labios rosados

- sé que es verdad. Confío en ti, Ludwig. – lo besó con ternura, lentamente. Era una especie de beso renovado, éste contenía cariño más que simple atracción desenfrenada, era doblemente placentero. Al terminar el beso, Italia abrazó al rubio. - soy muy feliz, demasiado. Ve~… - ocultó su rostro en la piel blanca de Ludwig quien lo abrazó con cuidado.

El aroma de Italia era reconfortante, al igual que para Feliciano el aroma de su alemán preferido le daba la sensación de seguridad y protección. Estuvieron algunos minutos de aquella forma, en los brazos del otro, sintiendo, pensando, anhelando. Italia rompió el silencio.

- ¿a dónde ibas cuando me encontraste...llorando, Ve~?

-a cualquier lugar, fuera de esta casa.

-pero no tienes camisa ni zapatos –recalcó el italiano.

- iba a tomar una chaqueta y zapatos del vestíbulo.

- Oh. – Italia se quedó con la boca abierta unos momentos –Doitsu, dijiste que querías salir... ¿Podemos salir…? – el muchacho de cabello oscuro entornó sus ojos de forma suplicante. Alemania tenía mucho por hacer y resolver, no podía gastar su preciado tiempo saliendo por ahí a comprar, pasear o lo que fuese que Italia quería pero al ver sus ojos no podía darle negativa.

- de acuerdo…-pronunció el alemán – déjame ducharme y vamos, no sé a dónde pero lo cierto es que necesito un respiro de todas las cosas que tengo pendientes. –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si! – Exclamó Feliciano totalmente emocionado – e iremos a comer pasta y comprar dulces, Ve~…

-lo que desees.

….

Italia haló del brazo a Alemania la mayor parte del tiempo en su recorrido por la ciudad, fue algo interesante y refrescante, de verdad les hacía falta salir y mucho más juntos. Revolotearon por plazas de comidas, librerías, almacenes de antigüedades y un sin fin de lugares curiosos, sin embargo el tiempo pasó con rapidez exagerada y la tarde cayó con una atardecer perfecto de tonos naranjas y rojizos. Estaban ya cerca de casa y el cansancio e Alemania era notable en cambio Italia parecía estar tan alegre que el agotamiento no le afectaba.

Al llegar a casa, Prusia no se encontraba en ninguna de las estancias, probablemente estaba en algún bar sacándose la rabia a punta de cervezas.

- Doitsu, me divertí muchísimo – comentó Feliciano al tomar de la mano a Ludwig en el pasillo central de la segunda planta – creo que no habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos aparte de los momentos de guerra, los entrenamientos y las reuniones. – El rubio asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro – No hice la siesta hoy, y tengo mucho sueño –bostezó al final de la frase -¿podemos ir a dormir ya, Ve~?

- por supuesto, yo estoy cansado. – ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Alemania, encendieron la lámpara de la mesa de noche y comenzaron a desvestirse para dormir. Nada creaba mas estimulo en Feliciano que vislumbrar la espalda de Alemania. Se le acercó con sigilo y comenzó a acariciar esa piel que tanto adoraba; un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del alemán y sonrió para sí mismo, esas pequeñas manos le causaban las más extrañas y deliciosas sensaciones. Italia lo abrazó.

-¿hoy podemos..?

-sí, claro que sí. – se sentía muy complaciente esa noche a pesar de estar agotado. Se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Feliciano. El beso fue apasionado con cierto toque de amor; las barreras emocionales prácticamente estaban destruidas para Alemania y ahora sentía que podía demostrar el verdadero afecto que sentía por Italia; luego de aquel beso profundo frotó su nariz con la del muchacho imitando el beso esquimal. Italia sonrió y miró hacia la cama con poco disimulo; era una invitación franca. Feliciano tomó las manos de Alemania y lo guió hacia la cama, lo empujó con suavidad insinuándole que se recostara, él lo hizo con todo agrado. El italiano se terminó de quitar toda su ropa para quedar desnudo, se sentía muy cómodo de esa forma.

Se arrodilló junto a Ludwig en la cama y le tomó el rostro entre las manos para besarlo. Pero paró antes de tocar los labios del rubio.

- mírame cuando te beso – le susurró tímidamente el italiano, el otro asintió. Los besos eran tan diferentes cuando miraban en los ojos de su amante; eso de que los ojos eran el espejo del alma cobraba sentido en ese preciso instante mientras sus lenguas se debatían dulcemente. Al término del beso, Italia se posicionó encima de su mejor amigo, sentándose en el abdomen bajo de Ludwig a quien se le aceleró el corazón. Frotó las palmas de sus manos en los abdominales del rubio –estás en mis manos, Ludwig. No te preocupes –dijo el italiano al sentir los músculos tensos bajo la piel blanca, el otro asintió con los ojos cerrados.

Las dulces caricias tomaron un tono insistente con rapidez; los escalofríos placenteros nacieron en la piel de Ludwig con cada roce sutil. Miraba a Italia con intensidad, su cuerpo era fascinante, el tono de la tez, sus facciones concentradas, luego cerró los ojos; Alemania jamás había sentido lo que ahora sentía, era como si todo lo había reprimido durante su vida estuviese ascendiendo a la atmosfera por medio de su piel, era la única descripción más acertada que podía darle a lo que sentía. Ya no le importaba que se sintiese atraído por otro hombre, ni como era que Prusia se había dado cuenta de su inclinación sexual, tampoco si algo de eso estaba bien o mal, simplemente se olvidaría de todo…

- ¿Ludwig? – El rubio abrió sus ojos azules; Alemania notó que cada vez que ambos estaban en la intimidad Italia lo llamaba por su nombre humano y no Doitsu – Creí que te habías dormido – Feliciano soltó una risita, le besó en el pecho y descendió un poco más para plantarle besos cerca del ombligo.

- estaba…distraído ahhhh…- suspiró Alemania debido a un pequeño mordisco le dio Italia quien sonrió luego. Estiró el elástico de la ropa interior de Ludwig y lo soltó causándole un placentero dolor al rubio.

- no...voy a dejar que te distraigas mas – Italia le deslizó la ropa interior por las piernas con pericia hasta quitársela. Los dos corazones se agitaban en ese momento, Feliciano no sabía cómo proceder exactamente pero quería intentarlo. Besaba el muslo de Alemania mientras sus dedos recorrían suavemente el miembro casi rígido que se presentaba frente él. Ludwig agarró con fuerza las almohadas que estaban bajo su cabeza; se preguntaba si era que Italia sabía muy bien lo que hacía o si que cualquier toque del muchacho lo excitaba de sobremanera. Primero fueron los dedos exploradores y casi juguetones sobre su piel, luego vino la palma con su roce vigoroso y sublime, y por último los delgados labios de Italia.

Por poco y las fundas de las almohadas se rasgan por culpa del pequeño gesto del italiano; Ludwig se tenía que controlar un poco más puesto que Italia estaba tomando más confianza al realizar el intimo acto de tomar el falo de su amante en su boca. Era una deliciosa tortura estar a merced de las manos y labios de otro, no podía ir a su propio ritmo sino al deseado de su compañero, quería pedirle que se apresurara un poco con los movimientos pero de alguna forma se sentía cohibido y el chico apenas estaba aprendiendo si mucho intentando.

- I...Italia...mmm…– gimió con gozo mientras se alzaba de la cama sobre sus codos para contemplar al castaño en su cometido de complacer a quien más adoraba sobre el planeta, una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo germano y echó la cabeza hacia atrás un segundo al sisear – espera - una de las grandes manos de Alemania se cernió sobre la mejilla sonrosada del castaño, sus ojos brillantes manifestaban la lujuria pura. –Ven – con su mano le insinuó que se sentase en su regazo.

- ¿no te gustó..? – preguntó Italia temeroso mientras apoyaba sus caderas en las de Alemania quien se sentó sobre la cama.

- me...me gustó demasiado solo es que quiero…_quiero estar contigo ahora mismo_ – recargó sus labios sobre los de su amante al acariciar el lugar donde la espalda perdía su nombre, quería excitarlo un poco para que estuviese listo para recibirlo en su interior. Luego Italia empezó a besar el hombro de su amado con delicadeza mientras Ludwig utilizaba su saliva como lubricante al humedecer sus dedos para prepararlo y que no hubiese dolor. Introdujo ambos dedos e Italia le araño la espalda impulsivamente.

- lo sien... – Ludwig lo calló con un beso mientras retiraba sus dedos; tomó al castaño por la cadera y posicionó su miembro en la entrada. Entrando con suavidad para no causarle daño alguno dejó que Italia se acomodara a su gusto – aaaa... Ludwig –gritó cuando todo el falo estaba en su interior.

- ¿estás bien? – Italia asintió enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Alemania. Le acarició el cabello con ternura antes de tomarlo nuevamente por la cintura para crear los sensuales movimientos repetitivos entre los dos cuerpos; con dulzura y sin apuros iban consumando su pasión satisfactoriamente; Feliciano sollozaba en la piel del hombro de Ludwig, demasiadas sensaciones lo embargaban en ese momento. Aparte de sentir a Alemania en su interior, su miembro rozaba con los abdominales del otro hombre, las manos que le apretaban las caderas, la fricción entre los dos cuerpos..sin embargo quería un poco más. Sin el más mínimo tinte de pudor le pidió a su amante que aumentara el ritmo de su unión, el otro con gusto le complació. Los movimientos de ambos cuerpos eran irregulares, Alemania tenía su ritmo definido pero Italia en su afán de sentir algo más de placer comenzó a moverse igualmente, y tenía mucha razón en su forma de obrar, eso lo llevó casi al límite.

-Lud..- no terminó de pronunciar el nombre; hundió con fuerza sus dedos en la piel blanca del germano – Ti amo, ti amo – susurró contra la piel del hombro de Ludwig antes de llegar a su clímax. Mordió a Ludwig, casi le hizo sangrar mientras su semilla se derramaba entre en el pequeño espacio que separaba ambos torsos.

Dolor y placer, aquella dualidad causó que el rubio tuviese probablemente el orgasmos más fuerte que hubiese sentido en toda su vida, todo se tornó blanco. Todos sus sentidos están sobre estimulados en ese momento, como si pudiese sentirlo todo y a la vez nada, era el paraíso…

Un pequeño beso en su frente lo sacó de su trance, los ojos de Feliciano lo miraban con curiosidad y algo de preocupación; él devolvió el beso pero en los labios y se dejó caer suavemente de espaldas a la cama, Feliciano se acomodó sobre su pecho.

- Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho –repitió el italiano unas cuantas veces casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras frotaba la marca de dientes dejada en Ludwig. –perdón…

- no, no pidas perdón, no hiciste nada malo. Se sintió muy bien de hecho – le pasó los brazos por la espalda para acercarlo un poco más – ich liebe dich **(*) – **susurró Alemania en el oído de su adorado castaño. El muchacho lo besó como si fuera la última oportunidad que tuviese para hacerlo.

-Ti amo – murmuró mientras lloraba silenciosamente de alegría. Con el rostro presionado contra la piel de Ludwig, cayó rápidamente en las garras de un plácido sueño, el mejor de los sueños, en los brazos de quien amaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ich liebe dich <em>**_**(*): **__"te quiero" o "te amo"_

_ok,.. hasta aqui llegó el fanfic ): me encantaria seguirle pero ya no tendré tiempo para nada a partir de esta semana, de milagro terminé este cap jaja agradezco a todos quienes leyeron :) fue muy interesante escribir esto porque me supuso un reto enorme en cuanto a creatividad en el lenguaje que usé xD _

**Todas las opiniones,criticas,dudas,comentarios..son bien recibidos..**

**saludos ^^**


End file.
